


put that thing back where it came from or so help me

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jay is strangely calm and Tim is unpleasantly surprised.</p><p>(spoilers for Tim's past and the end of season two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	put that thing back where it came from or so help me

Everything went wrong as soon as Tim opened his eyes that morning. He sat up, glanced at the thing Jay was petting, then to the clock, and— wait, when did they get a pet?

“Uh… what is that?” 

Jay looked up, still petting the… thing. It was bright yellow and looked a little like a rat-rabbit hybrid. It was familiar, somehow. And oddly adorable, in a seriously creepy kind of way.

“Hey. I found it outside our room this morning.”

Tim rubbed his eyes, vainly hoping reality would have gone back to normal, that the yellow thing was just a hallucination. He had medicine for hallucinations, he could deal with those. Yellow fluffy possibly-aliens on the other hand…

“That wasn’t what I asked,” he said, opening his eyes again. No luck, the yellow thing was still there. Jay frowned, and glanced back to the yellow thing.

“It’s Pikachu. You never watched _Pokemon_? It was on all the time when I was a ki—” Jay trailed off, looking uncomfortable. “Sorry.”

Tim rummaged in his pockets for the cigarettes he was sure he’d bought the other day. He could tell that today was going to be long and confusing and that he’d need to buy another packet of cigarettes before nightfall. Or possibly more than just one.

“Uh, Pikachu is one of the good guys,” Jay said. “In  _Pokemon._  It was a cartoon back in the Nineties. So…” he hesitated for a moment “…there’s a fictional animal in our motel room.”

“Pika!” the yellow thi— the Pikachu said. 

“Great,” Tim muttered. “It can talk.”

“Just its name,” Jay said, as though he thought that made some kind of sense. He stood up, and stretched his arms. Tim wondered how long the Pikachu had been around. He hoped not for very long. The Pikachu bounced excitedly, and it’s tail twitche— holy shit no its tail couldn’t possibly be a  _fucking lighting bolt._

“What the  _fuck_  is wrong with its tail?!”

“What? Oh. No, don’t worry. That’s just how it is,”Jay said, dismissively.

“Don’t worry?! Do you remember the last thing we came across that  _fucked_  the laws of biology like that? I sure do! It nearly killed you in a fucking maintenance tunnel! I was  _institutionalised_  because of it! And Alex?  _He’s a fucking serial killer!_ ”

“It’s not the Operator!” Jay scowled. “It’s just an adorable electric bunny thing!”

The Pikachu, creepily enough, had turned to stare at Tim during his outburst. He shuddered, and looked away.

“If you say so,” Tim snapped. He pulled himself into a crouch, ready to leap for his shoes and out of the motel room to safety. The Pikachu was still staring.

Jay rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not seriously going to make a run for it.”

“It knows I don’t like it,” Tim said. “I’ll be in the car when you decide to get rid of that thing.”

“Can’t we talk about this? It’s cute, it’s something nice for once, can’t we keep it?”

“It’s not cute, it’s not nice, and it’s going back to wherever it came from,” Tim said, as forcefully as he could. He paused. “…hang on, did you say it was electric earlier?”

Jay nodded. The Pikachu pawed at his ankles, clearly begging for attention. Jay picked it up, and scratched its ears fondly.

“Yeah, it can shoot little bolts of lighting, could come in useful. Phone charging, flashlights, camera battery… incapacitating serial killers who try to attack us.”

Tim paused. Okay, they did have guns, and the last thing either of them needed was a dying flashlight in an investigation and having a viable weapon during a showdown with Alex and the Operator would be awesome, but the thing was still creepy as fuck even if it had stopped staring.

“You’re the one taking care of it, and if it misbehaves  _at all_ it’s gone,” Tim ceded, after a few minutes of deep thought. Jay grinned, and the Pikachu squeaked happily. 

Tim could tell he was going to regret this decision already.


End file.
